Réveil brumeux vers l'éternité
by Caucheumd
Summary: La fic se base sur ce qui pourrait se passer si Sebastian arrive enfin à dévorer son Cielounet... Désormais, les consciences se font face, pas exactement seules à seules, et ce, pour l'éternité. Agrémenté d'un peu de sweet shonen ai


**Réveil brumeux vers l'éternité..**.

Dislcaimer : Les personnages sont de Yana Toboso, l'idée de moi x)

Genre : Supernaturel, Drame, plus un tout tout petit Shonen ai tout mignon SebastianxCiel ^w^

Rating : K+ juste parce que Ciel délire un peu dans sa terreur, mais sinon c'est tout meugnon x3

La fic se base sur ce qui pourrait se passer si Sebastian arrive enfin à dévorer son Cielounet, mais c'est plutôt le fruit de mon espoir pathétique que Ciel ne meurt pas vraiment qu'autre chose x) (et puis comme je suis un peu sadique, fallait que Ciel souffre 8D)

* * *

« Bôchan…

...Bôchan..

...réveillez-vous s'il-vous plaît… »

Le garçon battit faiblement des paupières.  
Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il nageait dans le brouillard, son sombre voyage prenait-t-il enfin fin ?  
Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième, progressivement, et se redressa pour voir ce qui l'entourait, perplexe.  
Ce brouillard noir… ce maudit flou obscur englobait encore l'environnement ! Il lui semblait que cette noirceur ne prendrait jamais fin, et qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir, pas cette fois-ci.  
Toutes ses possibilités semblèrent s'estomper sous ses doigts.

Son ex majordome se trouvait à ses côtés et le contemplait d'un air assez inquiet : normal, se disait-t-il, il nageait en pleine confusion et le désespoir l'avait pris par surprise. Dorénavant il ne pourrait plus échapper à rien .

- Alors, ainsi...?

Il hésitait à mettre des mots sur sa pensée, les derniers évènements lui semblaient encore trop flou.  
Et il avait tellement peur d'avoir raison...

- Oui, bôchan.. sourit le démon d'un air apaisé, maintenant, il ne vous arrivera plus rien. Plus jamais.

Le garçon se recroquevilla fébrilement sous le choc.

Il avait raison... oh oui il n'avait que trop raison...

_Son âme errerait pour l'éternité dans l'esprit du démon qui l'avait dévoré, **Sebastian Michaelis**._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Le désespoir se colora de terreur.  
Il venait de se prendre réellement conscience ce qu'impliquait cela. L'éternité... toute une éternité d'errance, l'impossibilité d'agir, de tenter de se débattre..

- Bôchan ? Vous.. allez bien ?

Ciel avait serré ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ses épaules tremblaient en un rythme brusque et effréné, suivant sa respiration saccadée. Il leva lentement ses yeux vers lui.

- N'ayez pas peur... vous êtes loin d'être seul ici, enfin.. vous n'avez rien à craindre des autres, je serais toujours avec vous...

Le jeune ex-compte eut un violent tremblement au mot "toujours" et s'était mis à lancer des regards inquiets autour de lui, n'ayant pas remarqué les autres présences jusqu'à présent. Le cauchemar n'en était qu'au début, apparemment..

Tout autour d'eux, blotties dans l'obscurité, des âmes les observaient avec une espèce d'espoir malsain. Elles étaient des centaines, de toutes sortes : des femmes, des hommes, des jeunes, des vieux..  
Ciel fut encore plus glacé de se rendre compte du _nombre_ de gens que Sebastian avait dù dévorer, comme lui.

- J'ai vécu si longtemps, ne soyez pas aussi impressionné Bôchan..

L'adolescent continua néanmoins à trembler : après tout, une éternité d'errance, ce n'était pas rien, même accompagné d'autres. Il parvint à balbutier quelques mots, plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait étant donné que toute son existence s'était réduite.. à sa conscience :

- Je.. j'ai tellement peur de..

C'était en réalité la seule pensée qu'il parvenait à formuler : la sensation de terreur, même s'il ignorait de quoi exactement. Après tout, n'était-ce pas que sa conscience qui l'imaginait tremblant à côté des autres à l'aura mauvaise et celle de Sebastian ?  
Peut être, peut être pas...  
Plus rien n'avait de réelle importance.

Le démon sembla poser une de ses chaudes mains (mais y avait-t-il réellement des "mains" dans un esprit ? Ce ne devait être qu'une façon d'exprimer ce que l'âme du majordome voulait..?) sur son épaule.

- S'il vous plaît, cessez de vous faire du mal ainsi.. murmura Sebastian.

Ciel ne le voyait plus, ne voulait plus rien, à part fermer son esprit et se cramponner à sa souffrance pour avoir le sentiment d'exister.  
_Le désespoir m'a pris et ne me lâchera jamais plus..._ se répétait-il, ne sachant s'il y avait désormais une différence entre "penser" et "parler".

La conscience de Sebastian sembla floue un moment, peut être à cause d'un événement extérieur. Cela suffit pour que les autres s'approchent de lui.

- Ne.. ne me touchez pas !

Le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement de recul, et se leva en catastrophe.

"Qui est-tu.._.qui est-tu_..?"

Des voix par centaines parurent murmurer plus ou moins en même temps dans une plainte peu rassurante. Mais elles semblaient toutes sous-entendre : "Qui es-tu pour que La Conscience te traite avec autant d'égards même après t'avoir eu..?"

Le garçon recula pas par pas jusqu'à heurter un mur et se retrouver encerclé.  
S'il avait encore eut un coeur, il aurait sans doute battu à en perdre haleine, tant son effarouchement était fort. C'est en tout cas à ce moment que Sebastian "réapparut", si furieux qu'il parvint à faire fuir les indésirables dans les les coins de sa tête d'un seul regard. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ciel avec un sourire apaisant, le tutoyant soudainement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ne t'auraient rien fait, au pire ils auraient tentés d'étouffer légèrement ton âme dans l'espoir de te rendre moins important à mes yeux, mais cela n'aurait pas marché..

Son expression chaleureuse surpris l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il était vivant, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.  
Etait-ce l'essence de son esprit, qui ne pouvait plus cacher ses émotions ? Et c'était la seule présence accueillante, au milieu du brouillard sombre perpétuel... Ciel se surprit à faire un pas vers lui, comme un enfant qui espère se faire consoler.  
Il fit une légère moue boudeuse en regardant vers le sol, ne se sentant plus vraiment digne depuis que sa conscience était à nu.  
A sa grande stupeur, le démon s'avança jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- ?..

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Les yeux ronds, le garçon sentit des bras réconfortants le serrer.

- Même ici, là où vous serrez le plus en sécurité, vous continuez à être terrorisé... je ne sais plus quoi faire.. chuchota tristement Sebastian.

- M-mais..

Il ne parvenait plus à penser, son âme resta donc muette.. enfin, un moment.

- Sebastian, pourquoi te fatigues-tu pour moi ?

Sans rien répondre, son ex majordome le serra plus fort.

- S-Sebastian...

Une nouvelle inquiétude vint tourmenter son esprit, malheureusement anonyme...  
Le démon finit par s'écarter pour le fixer, et Ciel se sentit mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées.

- Ne vous en faites pas Bôchan, vous vous y ferez., sourit-il.

Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du jeune homme, qui se dit que, décidément, il allait avoir du mal à se faire à un monde où il était impossible de mentir..  
Mais de toute façon, n'avait-il pas toute l'éternité devant lui ?

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

* * *

Je sais, ça doit paraître bizarre de les les voir comme ça x3 mais Ciel.. a dù être un peu trop traumatisé sur le coup pour pouvoir se poser les bonnes questions, peut être que plus tard, il se demandera pourquoi Sebastian est si gentil avec lui, tout d'un coup..? 8D

Enfin, si je fais une suite, pas sùr.. voir même peu probable, enfin si on me supplie.. peut être ? *D *sort en riant sadiquement*


End file.
